We Wish You a Happy Christmas
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: SuperWhoLock: Christmas is upon 221B. A time of forgiveness and friends to unite and actually get along. Holiday Oneshot


Sherlock had just lit the fireplace in the living room. It was starting to heat up and burn quite nicely. Snow fluttered down from the cloudy night sky above and lay evenly onto the untouched street below. Baker Street had been vacant and untouched all evening. Everyone was either home or away, tucked away in their cozy flats with their friends and family for an evening of fun.

The tree was now plugged in and the lights seemed to twinkle in the dim lit living room. The only light sources were the fire burning brightly and the lights dancing on the tree. It was peaceful in 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock shut off the telly and grabbed his violin off the floor next to the bookshelf. He went over to the window where his music stand was looking out into the street below. He watched the snow fall down onto the street and began to play his violin. The sweet sound of "Christmas Canon" rang throughout the flat.

Inside the spare room, Dean and Sam were unpacking their bags. All flights out of the country were canceled due to a winter storm. They were going to spend Christmas with Sherlock, John, the Doctor, Amy and Rory. Dean had already called Bobby saying how they weren't going to return for the holidays. Thankfully, Bobby understood their dilemma and wished them both a very Merry Christmas.

The sweet sound of music flowed into the room. Sam looked up from his bag and at Dean. Dean shrugged to Sam. They removed their now unnecessary jackets and went to investigate the music.

Castiel had popped up to see John in his room, typing away on his blog. They had become quite good friends in the past few weeks.

"Do you hear that?" Castiel asked, sitting upon John's bed.

John looked up and listened carefully. He heard the sweet music playing. He looked to Cas and stood. The Doctor was waiting at the door, trying to find the source of the music. All confused on what was going on; they all left the room to find the music source.

Amy and Rory were cuddling in Sherlock's study, alone and away from everyone. They watched the snow fall onto the street below. They were just about perfect when they heard the music playing.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," Amy replied, standing walking to the door.

Rory stood and quickly followed after her.

Amy ran into Sam by accident. They both looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. _What's that music?_ Rory and Dean found them and they crossed each other off the list of suspects on who the source is.

Cas, John and the Doctor walked up and found the four standing in the hallway. If it wasn't John, Dean, Rory, Amy, Cas, the Doctor or Sam, who could it be? They counted off. Where was Sherlock?

They walked as a group into the living room. They saw the atmosphere in the room. The roaring fire, the perfect tree lit up to perfection, snow falling onto the ground onto the street outside. It was a perfect scene. The perfect Christmas scene. And then there was Sherlock. In his red collard shirt, unbuttoned at the top of course, and black dress pants; standing by the window playing his violin. His eyes were closed as if he were one with the music. He always seemed like he was every time he even touched his violin.

Awestruck from wonder, the group began to disperse and sit down. John sat on the arm chair and Cas joined him, sitting on the arm rest. The Doctor sat on the floor, crossed legged, watching Sherlock with a smile. Rory and Amy sat on the couch to continue to cuddle. Rory kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear 'I love you'. Sam and Dean, still standing, put their arms around each other. Though Dean was shorter than Sam, they stood with their arms around one another.

Everyone had a smile on their face in the living room that Christmas Eve. Friends, couples, brothers and loved ones gathered there that evening. On that Christmas Eve.

Dean looked up at his little brother, "Merry Christmas, Sammy."

Sam smiled, "Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Happy Christmas," Rory said to Amy with a goofy smile.

Amy lit up, "Happy Christmas, Rory," she said before placing her lips upon his.

"Happy Christmas, Cas," John said, "Happy Christmas, Doctor."

"Happy Christmas, John," the Doctor said, "And to you too Castiel."

"I don't get it…" Castiel said, utterly confused.

Dean smiled, "Just go with it, Cas."

"Then… Happy Christmas."

Rory and Amy had stood and joined the floor next to the Doctor, putting their arms around him in a huge hug. The Doctor smiled like a kid in a candy store, and gave them both a tight hug. A little group hug on the floor.

"Happy Christmas, Doctor," they said in unison.

"Happy Christmas to you both!" the Doctor said with a huge smile upon his face.

Sherlock ended the song with a final motion of his bow against the strings. He opened his eyes and smiled to the group. He had planned for this all along. He wanted to get them all in one room together on that Christmas Eve on Baker Street.

Sherlock already known about the flights being canceled, having Sam and Dean stay for a little while longer. That meant Castiel wasn't going to be leaving with them, leaving John. When Sam, Dean and Cas left, the Doctor would be on his way, taking Amy and Rory with them. Why make an entire group of people sad with one person leaving, on Christmas Eve of all times.

"Happy Christmas too you all," he said with a smile, blue-green eyes shinning bright.

"Happy Christmas," all the Brits said to him as well, and the Winchesters said, "Merry Christmas."

The door downstairs of the flat opened and closed quickly. Mrs. Hudson walked up the stairs with a tray in her hands. On it was a tea pot and a tray of Christmas sugar cookies.

"Happy Christmas to you all," she smiled, "It's so chilly out."

The Doctor noticed her… festive sweater. It had snowflakes, reindeer and honestly it was the ugliest sweater he had ever seen. He forced himself to keep his mouth shut and not laugh. Everyone in that living room on that Christmas Eve would agree with him.

"I've made some biscuits and cocoa for you all," she said placing the tray down in the kitchen.

Mrs. Hudson walked into the living room and looked around at all the smiling faces. She noticed how Sam and Dean where still there.

"Sam, Dean," she began, "Shouldn't you be heading home for the holidays?"

"Flights got canceled," Dean said.

"Snow storm," Sam finished.

She smiled, "Well, we're all glad you can stay."

The others agreed whole-heartedly. It wouldn't've been the same without them there. Mrs. Hudson smiled to everyone again.

"Well, the coca's not going to get any warmer now, is it?"

Everyone began to disperse out of the living room and into the kitchen for a tasty treat. Mrs. Hudson smiled still, content with her good deed. She turned and went to the stairs down to her own flat.

Sherlock had stopped her, "Mrs. Hudson, where are you going?"

"Home, my dear."

"Stay, we insist," he ensured.

"Please stay," they had agreed.

"Thank you all," she said, "You are all too kind."

Everyone had poured themselves a cup of hot cocoa and grabbed a cookie or two (or in Dean's case four). Once content, they had regrouped back in the living room. John had given up his prior seat to Mrs. Hudson, who sat in the chair with Sherlock's arm around her.

"Oh, Sherlock," she asked so kindly, "Play your violin, would you?"

"Come on, Sherly," the Doctor said happily.

"Don't call me that," Sherlock snapped.

"Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson scolded.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Can you play us something, Sherlock?" Amy asked politely this time.

"Of course," he said with a nod.

He set his cup down on the table next to his music stand and picked up his violin from the floor. Everyone settled down and waited for Sherlock to begin playing. His music spoke out to them. The choice of music he played, spoke to them. Calling them all to gather round and share each other's company in the time of forgiveness, and to share the bond which this group of odd-balls shared.

The bow of the violin went across the strings carefully and precise. Sherlock began to play "Christmas Canon" again, feeling as if it were best fit for this Christmas Eve on Baker Street.

Sam, Amy and Rory sat on the couch. Amy was leaning up against Sam's chest while she lay across Rory's lap. Cas and Dean sat on the arm rests of the other chair as John sat in it. The Doctor remained on the floor, comfy as ever as he lay across his stomach.

Amy looked up at Sam and smiled, "Happy Christmas, Sam," she said, "I'm so glad everything's alright between us after that miscommunication."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Amy," he said with a grin, "Yeah. We're better friends. You and Rory are just perfect together."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Well yeah," Sam smiled, "Just the way you two even smile to one another. There's a deep connection there."

"I'm glad we're cool, Sam," Rory said, "Happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Rory. Merry Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Williams."

Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek before giving Rory a kiss on the lips. Rory and Amy looked over to the Doctor, comfy on the floor. They both smiled. They loved the Doctor oh so very much.

Dean placed a hand on John's shoulder and smiled to him. John, utterly surprised looked up at a smiling Dean.

"Merry Christmas, John," Dean smiled.

John couldn't help but smile too. He thought Dean was a show off and always acted tough. He also thought that he needed a slight attitude adjustment. But not that night. He smiled to Dean.

"Happy Christmas, Dean."

John and Dean's eyes went to the Doctor on the floor. He looked like a six year old watching Batman on the telly for the first time. John let out a small chuckle.

"Happy Christmas, Doctor," John said as Dean said, "Merry Christmas, Doctor."

The Doctor rolled over and gave them both a goofy smile, "Happy Christmas to you both!"

"Boys!" Mrs. Hudson scolded, "Can we all just listen to a genius at work?"

"Genius?" Dean mouthed to the Doctor.

The Doctor couldn't help but suspense a laugh. Dean had looked to Sam who was trying not to laugh, as were the Williams. Everyone was trying their hardest not to laugh at that comment, even if it weren't made for a joke.

Sherlock smiled, listening to all the scoffs and giggles around the room. His plan all along was working perfectly. The Christmas cheer was brought to that little flat on Baker Street. Even if it meant poking fun at Sherlock, he still smiled along with them, enjoying everyone's company.

He finished with one final bow blow and opened his eyes to a group of odd balls clapping for him.

"This is why we don't want to leave," Sam said, "We'd miss moments like this way too much."

"Stay," Amy said, "Stay in England with us!"

"We'd love to, really," Dean said, "But we have too many ties at home."

"Doing what?" Sherlock asked, "Hunting demons? You can do that here. We'll all work together. We just saved the entire planet."

"Which revolves around what…?" John muttered with a laugh.

Sherlock glared at John, and returned his attention back to Dean, "Stay."

"We have something that may change your mind," the Doctor said.

"Doctor," Sherlock snapped.

"What?" Sam asked.

Sherlock sighed, "It was suppose to be a surprise till tomorrow."

"We agreed no gifts," Dean said.

Sherlock set down his violin and walked towards the door. The others smiled and followed after him. Everyone knew what was going on but Mrs. Hudson and the Winchesters. Despite the winter storm, they all went out without jackets. At least Castiel and John were prepared with Cas's trench coat and John's sweater.

They had all ran out the door onto the snow covered Baker Street. Untouched by the snow was a '67 Chevy Impala. It was black and well loved. Dean and Sam stared at the car for a good minute. It was their Impala.

"How?" was the first words said by Sam.

"You don't want to know," the Doctor said. Amy and Rory nodded in agreement.

"Happy Christmas to you both," Sherlock said.

"Stay," John said, "Stay in England."

"You were meant to stay here," Rory added.

Dean looked at Sam, "What'd'ya say, Sammy? Hang out here with a bunch of Brits, or head back home."

"Is that even a question?"

Dean looked back at the rest of the group, "The Winchesters are here to stay!"

Amy ran up and gave them both a hug. The Doctor and Rory exchanged looks and joined in. few more people till it was a group hug. Castiel broke down and joined in. he couldn't let Dean out in the cold like that. Castiel went in, John then went in.

Sherlock stood next to Mrs. Hudson. No touching.

"Sherlock! Get in here!" the Doctor yelled.

"Oh, go on Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson coaxed.

He sighed and took two steps in before he was completely attacked by the group. He wanted to push everyone off of him and call them all insulting names. But he didn't. He kept his mouth shut with a smile upon it.

Everyone began to start breaking up. It was Sherlock who released first, only to crouch down and test the snow. Perfect packing snow. He smiled devilishly and made a snowball.

Acting as casually as possible, threw it at John. It hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" John protested, turning around to see Sherlock standing behind him, oh too innocently.

"What?"

"You're dead," John said making a snow ball to throw at Sherlock.

Quick as a whip, Sherlock ran into the middle of the street, away from John. John threw the snowball and hit Castiel. Cas didn't get angry, he simply smiled devilishly and made a snowball and threw it at John.

The Doctor's face lit up with excitement, "Snowball fight!"

Everyone broke up at once and began to run around to take cover somewhere. A full blown war had broken out on the empty Baker Street. The noise was loud, causing the surrounding flats to look out onto the street to see adults engaging in a full on snowball fight.

The snow continued to fall on Baker Street. That Christmas Eve was perfect. The group of oddballs; a sociopath, a blogger, a fallen angel, a mad man with a box, the girl who waited, her perfect match, and two codependent brothers. Somehow, they were just perfect for one another.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and all around Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
